gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Curycoo/Au Revoir
Mates, i'm sad to say, goodbye. I hereby officially hand my resignation of my post as President of the wiki, leaving it in the safe hands of our loyal VP, Kat Bluedog. It hurts me a lot to say goodbye, but it really is necessary. As we all know, real life comes first, and theres some things going on that are hard to explain. I'll be checking back in from time to time, and i hope you will be ready to reaccept me as president if i do choose to return. You all have given me a reason to keep playing, a reason to live and love, and a reason to put a smile on my face. I've loved my time here, from the 4th of july fun I had with Matthew Fireskull and Jzfredskins, to the 1 year anniversary of the wiki's creation. Im fond of my work here, and proud that the wikihas grown to the greatness it now is, surpassing the Main Pirates Online wiki in size. But it wasn't always size that attracted all these great people here - It was the great people that kept us in good shape. On that note, i'd like to thank a few people, whether they are here or not... KatBlueDug Thank you, kat, for all of the support in running this wiki. You've been by my side helping me with every roadbump that's come our way,and you're just a plain fun person to be around. I'm glad that I promoted you on your first day. I wish you good luck on managing the wiki, and i hope that you choose to follow many of my values. Stpehen "Cool Story, Bro." You're a funny, helpful guy, and managed to give me so many headachesi've started laughing :). You have provided a lot of the cold grip we needed on this wiki, no matter how many users have complained about you, and i'm glad i promoted you as well as your sister. Good luck as VP, Mr.FuzzyFace. JZFredskins I'm so glad you showed up here. You were one of the biggest assets this wiki had, and a LOT of users loved you, as shown by the vote a long time ago that you would be the preferred president :P. I miss the days where we could sit around joking about launching fireworks in the old chat box. I'll miss you, and good luck. Slappy Ahh, slappy. Whether you were slappy, revan, nightmare, lightning, cad bane, or Pre Vizla, you were a fun person, like everyone i liked (everyone) on this wiki. You were a pain in the neck sometimes and a dang good account creator, but you were my second admin, and the first to stay for longer than 2 days. I know you might not read this, i just wanted to show some appreciation. Capt. Goldvane I dont even remember why you were promoted, but it was a wonderful choice. The best housekeeper i ever knew, you kept us in tiptop shape. You've made a lot of edits, and not one of them was pointless. I will always remember the day you passed me in achievement points. Captain Shadow Sail Ah lordie. Thank you SO much for being here. I know, i have had huge fights with you, i know, i almost always sided with matthew in your fights, but i've always been glad that you were here, because you surpassed my top scoring edit count so quickly with your amazing edits. Matthew Darkskull You showed up here in one of the darker times of the wiki, and you showed a lot of loyalt in trying to defeat that cause. I know you're not here any more and that you told me you quit pirates, but your mark will always be left here. Bator.Hos Thank you for being here. You are one of the most vital assets in my eyes, from you amazing coding ability to heelping us win when Matthew O'Malley took over. You're doing a great job as an admin here, and I hope that you continue to do so! Tama Best. Coder. Ever. I mean seriously, without you, we wouldnt be as far. You made the admin colors, andwhat i think important, You're helpful. You helped me with the Server pages more than any other user on this wiki, and without you the idea would probably have fallen apart. ---- Thank you everyone for all of the support I've gotten in running the wiki, thank you all that let me help them, and thank you all that gave me reasons and ideas to livemy life by. This wiki has had a hugeimpact on my life. I'm the 4th best debater in my city through all the fights i've had here. I just have afewmroe things to say. First I, Curycoo (Bur), Hereby nominate User:Tama63 as an admin of this wiki, on the following reasons. #Extremely helpful in the bettering of the wiki. #Coding skills are amazing. #Useful editor with common sense #A fun person to be around in general. Voting has ended! Here are the results: Yes: 20 Votes No: 2 Votes Second I, Curycoo (President), hereby promote User:Bator.hos to the rank of Bur as my final wish. This is my wish, and i hope that you all respect it. BYE BYE!!! I'LL MISS YOU ALL, SEE YOU IN GAME SOME TIMES, I HOPE I'LL BE ABLE TO RETURN, GOOD LUCK, AND ONE LAST TIME.... Technicalities (Read only for the boring stuff I have to say... I, Curycoo (President), hereby stand on a temporary long lasting resignation of my post of president of this wiki. The following are the terms of this resignation: *KatBlueDog Is given presidency of the Potco Players Wiki and the Potco Answers Wiki. *All admins move up one spot in order of command. *My admin/bur/rollback status will remain *I may return at any moment and request back my presidency from Kat. *Bator.hos Is now a Bureaucrat. *Any bur must update me in game of the wiki's status, and tell me of any wrong happenings. *In this event, i willreturn to lend my helping hand. *All request involving this wiki shall now be directed at Kat (if a president question) or any of the other admins. I hereby sign this resignation, Piplupower 00:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Site administration Category:Blog posts Category:News